


Unrequited

by JokerV3



Series: Game of Dice: One-shots [3]
Category: Game of Dice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, One Shot, One Word Prompts, POV First Person, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerV3/pseuds/JokerV3
Summary: I was naive and my trust was completelyunrequited.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble/one-shot for an one word angst prompt of the word 'unrequited' from my Ion Christine RP blog ([telekinetic-hero](http://telekinetic-hero.tumblr.com)) on Tumblr.

**_Unrequited_ ** _ romantic love is a commonly known feeling. We’ve all had our fair share of one-sided love and broken hearts. _

_ But,  _ **_unrequited_ ** _ love isn’t the only feeling we can experience. A less common feeling that can be  _ **_unrequited_ ** _ , at least for me, is trust. _

_ I was so naive back then. I was only a child, can you blame me? I was ten years old, by then I had began to understand my surroundings so much more. With that, I grew much more curious, making me much more troublesome to them. I questioned why they were doing this to me. Why did I have to suffer and be tortured with almost endless, burning pain… He told me that I didn’t need to know and that it was just for a good cause. Being only ten years old, a child, I could understand more of the world but I was still too young to understand or even make sense of anything going on around me. Even though it hurt, I just continued to take it, all the experiments and all the pain. As far as I could tell, I had no way out, no escape. I was to just supposedly trust what was happening and take it. _

_ This was my life. Endless pain and suffering while I was kept in the dark about why all this was happening. _

_ There still had to be some remnant of that man I met at the orphanage in the one I knew now. My naive, childish mind couldn’t just accept that someone at first kind to me could turn be so terrible. There was still a shred of trust and hope left in the little naive me that wanted to see that remnant again. _

_ I knew it wasn’t true, but my naivety and innocence wanted to keep me going. _

_ Until it broke. _

_ In a room carelessly left slightly open, I found the last piece that shattered any doubt I had left. I couldn’t read nor understand everything written on the dozens of papers but I knew it was something terrible. Any trust I had left was shattered. My small bit of hope for the remnant of a kind man disappeared. _

_ Was he ever even there to begin with? I would catch glimpses of him being kind to a girl who looked my age, so was he only faking it for me? _

_ I couldn’t trust anything or anyone anymore. The small bit of trust I had left was completely **unrequited** and left to shatter within me. _

_ My trust gone, something else had replaced it: d _ _ isdain. _

**Author's Note:**

> [【DeviantART】](https://rckey.deviantart.com) ▪ [【Tumblr (Main Blog)】](http://v3joker.tumblr.com) ▪[【Tumblr (Art Sideblog)】](http://telekineticnme.tumblr.com) ▪ [【YouTube】](http://youtube.com/c/JokerV3)
> 
> **Game of Dice:** ᴊᴏᴋᴇʀ☆  (Just.Fun) // ID: 6672027
> 
> [ ](https://ko-fi.com/jokerv)


End file.
